Serenity
by No1Bookworm
Summary: If someone asked him what was one of his best moments with Levy, he would grin softly, and recount the day they danced to the sound of a fire alarm.


Inspired by Trumpets by Jason Derulo. ( I _had_ to.)

* * *

Levy sighed in contentment as she locked the door behind her. She had woken up earlier than usual to perfect this one move she'd been working on for weeks. And she got it. She finally got it. This was a cause for celebration!

Tiptoeing to the bedroom, she giggled as she spotted dark, unruly hair peeking out from under the covers. Of course he wouldn't be awake yet, it was a Saturday morning. They normally slept till noon. As it was now, the soft light peeking in through the curtains certainly added to the dozy, calm atmosphere of their small apartment.

Levy smiled to herself. This was perfect — she could surprise him with breakfast! Besides, Gajeel was always the one cooking; it was her turn.

* * *

Deciding on pancakes (should be simple enough, right?), she flipped the radio on and turned the volume low, so as not to wake the snoring dragon. Levy adjusted her short braid, and got to work.

 _Yeah the drums they swing low, and the trumpets they go…_

Oh, she loved this song. Soon she was bobbing her head and humming softly as she bumbled around the kitchen, heating up the pan and whisking the ingredients together.

* * *

Gajeel was on the verge of consciousness, but he stubbornly held on to sleep, wanting more cuddle-time with his bookworm. But for some reason, he felt, she wasn't curled up to his side as she should be.

He reached for Levy, frowning when he couldn't find her. He was right about to call her when he heard soft music and the smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen.

Immediate relief flooded in his chest, causing him to snort quietly. It was nothing short of a miracle how she managed to work her way into his scales, poking at his heart relentlessly until he gave in. Now he was changed, inside out, and he would be forever grateful for it.

Gajeel shook his head, it was too early for all these sentimental thoughts. He stretched and yawned, scratching his exposed stomach before shifting on his side to check the time.

The clock read 9:16 AM. The hell was she doing up this early? Oh yeah, she was mastering a move. It was a pretty strong one, and so far, it's been giving her the most trouble. It was almost amusing how frustrated she is when she gets home after a long day of training, barely making headway.

Of course, he was always there to help rid her of her stress.

Gajeel grinned as he yawned once more, his mind sneaking off to certain activities they could do later today.

Or now.

But, breakfast first, he thought as his stomach grumbled in complaint. He moved to sit up, and sleepily made his way to the kitchen. He could already picture it in his head.

The countertop would be comically messy, and the stove would need another wipe down. The table would be set, albeit quite hastily put together, no doubt in her attempt to speed up the process. And she would be beautiful, hair slightly mussed up from training, and skin shining with the post-workout glow.

So imagine his surprise, as he turned the corner, when it wasn't exactly how he assumed it would be. It was better.

Levy was dancing, swaying her hips to the beat and biting her lip and looking absolutely _glorious_.

 _Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you're turning me on?_

Gajeel leaned on the doorframe, smirking as he admired her graceful form. Oh yeah, he agreed with the song's lyrics wholeheartedly. Levy sang along at times, opting to hum at others. Either way, he loved it.

Best part was, it seemed that she was still unaware of the show she was giving him.

A strap fell off her shoulder, and he suppressed the sudden urge to go to her, solely because he wanted to see more. She was just so, blissful and angel-like. In fact, Gajeel could've sworn she was one.

Oh and her _voice_. Don't get him started on her voice. It was sweet yet had the right amount of husky and it drove him nuts.

" _Is it weird that your bra reminds me of a.._ oh." He nearly burst out laughing. It was clear she found the analogy quite disconcerting as her face scrunched up.

It was common knowledge to him that she wasn't very comfortable with the more extreme variations lingerie. He didn't care of course, which relieved her insecure self. Yet it never ceased to amaze him that she sometimes wondered if she was enough for him, when she was so much more than he deserved.

Meanwhile Levy shook her head, and continued with the rest of the song. Gajeel chuckled silently, before finally giving in to the pull.

He walked up to her, and placed his hands on her hips, his nose nuzzling her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He murmured into her hair, kissing her head right after.

She froze for a few seconds before sheepishly replying. "Uhm, no?" Gajeel grinned, right as he turned her around. "Good. Who knows what you'd do if you knew." Levy protested weakly, unable to stop the smile from forming on her face.

"I'm trying to make breakfast, as you can see. So do you mind?"

"Actually, I do mind."

He grasped her hands in his, and pulled her closer, causing her to raise her eyebrows.

"Gajeel..?"

"Dance with me." Levy laughed, allowing him to lead as they did. She put up a fight nonetheless, because she wasn't his feisty little woman if she didn't.

"The pancakes are going to burn." It was a statement. A definite fact. But who was she kidding? Their breakfast was doomed the moment he put his hands on her.

Gajeel smirked. "You and I both know you don't really care. Why try?" Levy impishly grinned right back at him.

"Because you and I both know, I never go down without a fight." Her eyes held his own evenly, eyebrows arched in feigned challenge.

 _Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song?_

"Aye, I know that well. But I gotta say, that wasn't much of a resistance."

"Just shut up and dance." And so, to the beat of a smoke alarm in a small, smoke-filled apartment, they did.

* * *

OTPs and early mornings SLAY me. So sue me. Haha don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
